Seeing Stars
by heavymetal1984
Summary: A series of romantic short stories based on various superstars, 5-8 chapters each. Val Venis' story up now! Christian's coming soon!
1. Val Venis Chapter 1

_A.N. Okay, people, this is a series of short stories, probably no more than 5-8 chapters each, based on the certain superstars and different time periods. All of them have a happy ending, for those of you who, like me, can't stand it any other way._

_This one is Val Venis, and it's based before he cut his hair. Also, he's more or less still in character, just toned down a bit. The inspiration for this is "Fanatic Series - WWE's Funniest Moments" and he's talking to the crowd and he goes,_

_**"You know what, ladies? The Big Valbowski figures that the remnants of Hurricane Floyd are still within the boundaries of North Carolina." **sexy little evil chuckle **"Why? Because just this morning, the Big Valbowski was blown from one end of the state all the way to the other!"**_

_Ahem Okay. Anyway, here's chapter one._

"_Hello, ladies…_"

Lilla spun around, her conversation with Christina trailing off as the object of her fantasies stepped from the shadows.

He was clothed in a pair of indecently tight jeans and cowboy boots, with a tight, worn black WCW t-shirt, from days gone by, stretched over his chest. If Vince saw it, he would probably order it burned, but the muscular man before her looked utterly delicious wearing it.

"Mr. Venis." Christina gave a nod and flashed him a smile. "I've got some wardrobes to fix before I can leave, so I'll see you later." Lilla was sent a knowing look before Christina walked away down the corridor.

He slung his leather bomber jacket over his shoulder as he sauntered up. "You wanted to see me, Lil'?" he said in that husky rumble that was his voice.

Chills were already racing up and down her body, and he hadn't even said two sentences. How was she ever going to finish this assignment without melting at his feet?

Taking a deep breath, she righted herself. "Tomorrow, Vince wants me to do some promo shots for Royal Rumble," she said quietly, unable to meet his eyes.

He moved closer to her, crowding her, flooding her senses with his scent, his proximity. "You never stop and talk to me after my matches anymore." Another step and they were almost touching. "You mad at me?" One corner of his sexy mouth was lifted slightly, showing the barest hint of a dimple.

"I-I've been pretty busy." How could she say that she just couldn't stand to see him flirt with other women? Or that it ate her up that he would never be attracted to someone like her?

"I think you've been avoiding me, Lil'."

Lilla gulped and carefully masked her expression to keep from giving away anything. "Why would I do something like that?" She prayed to everything holy that her voice didn't sound as nervous and breathy to his ears as it did to hers.

"Hmm." He chuckled, deep and rumbly, making Lilla' body react violently with a rush of heat. "That's a question that has possibilities."

She had to put some distance between them. The peaking tips of her breasts and the sweet, hot rush of moisture that flooded her panties was proof that his effect on her was too profound, too deep. Lilla stepped away, turning her back on him. "What do you mean?"

He turned her around slowly, backing her up until her back was pressed against the cool, rough surface of the wall behind her. "You're flushed." The little smirk grew a bit.

"I… It's a bit warm in here."

Dropping his jacket to the floor, he placed his hands on the wall on each side of her shoulders, preventing her escape. The dimple in his left cheek was fully apparent, now, as his caramel eyes did a thorough search of her own sea-colored ones. "Look at me," he murmured, any amusement gone.

Her eyes quickly moved to his, then to an intriguing spot on his chin, back to his eyes, then down again. She couldn't look at him. She was so afraid, so hopeful, that she would find desire there.

He tilted his head a little, sending a few of those long curly locks of his dark, honey-colored hair tumbling over one sculpted shoulder, and meeting her gaze. "Tell me, Lil'." His mouth moved in closer to hers, his breath making her lips tingle and part with longing. "Tell me," he whispered, his mouth ghosting over hers, so light, it could've been the touch of an angel's wings.

Her eyes closed, as yearning rushed, thick and hot, through her veins, settling an ache in her lower belly. She would've agreed to anything at that moment. "Kiss me, please, Val," she whimpered, her body trembling, her arms going around his neck so she could bury her fingers in the soft curls at his nape.

He lowered his mouth that last breath, his lips barely parted as they brushed over hers, teasing, not giving her what she wanted.

Her fingers clenched in his hair and she pressed herself closer to him. She'd waited so long to be in his arms and she wanted to experience all of him, to breathe him into herself.

He gave in a little, the tip of his tongue peeking out to taste the corners of her mouth and slide sensuously along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth beseechingly, and he slipped slowly in, tangling with her tongue, exploring the warm recesses. He pulled away, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, tugging it gently between his teeth before releasing it.

Lilla let her eyes drift open slowly. His eyelids were lowered sexily and his mouth was wet.

Oh, dear Lord, he looked like pure sex standing there, raw pornography in jeans. She bit back a groan. One look and she wanted it again, and more.

He stepped back, running his finger over her cheek, down her shoulder and drifting over to slope of her breast, caressing the pebbled tip for a beat. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said huskily, flashing her an arrogant grin.

He grabbed his jacket and then he was gone.

Lilla blinked in confusion for a moment. Her skin was on fire and the secret place between her legs was throbbing insistently. She had never wanted someone so bad and he left her standing there.

She shivered as the chill of the empty arena, so late at night, seeped into her clothes. She dragged herself to the studio that was set up for her and grabbed her coat and purse.

"You okay, sweetie?"

Lilla jumped and spun around. "Christina, you scared me."

She smiled tiredly. "Sorry. You looked a little spaced out."

"I'm fine, really."

"Oh, okay." She stepped closer, looking Lilla intently in the face. She grinned suddenly. "Sweetie, you've got whisker burns."

Lilla straightened, digging a compact out of her purse and flipping it open. She groaned when she saw the little red rash on her chin. "Oh, good heavens."

Christina patted her on the shoulder with a grin. "Good night."

Lilla gathered up her equipment, locking most of it in a cabinet, but taking a few things with her as she made her way down the halls to the back entrance where she'd parked. She drove quickly to the hotel, tossing her stuff by the bed and changing into her nightgown. With a sigh, she fell asleep surprisingly easy, but dreamed all night of caramel eyes, heavy-lidded with desire, and a mouth begging for her kisses.


	2. Val Venis Chapter 2

He stood in the hallway of the hotel, waiting for her to answer his knock.

She opened it, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

With a sudden fierceness, his insides clenched. He wanted nothing more than to lift her in his arms, take her back inside and stay in bed with her all day.

Damned responsibilities.

He lifted up a big Styrofoam cup of coffee, with half cream, as he knew she liked it and she took it with a yawn.

"Thank you." She stepped back, letting him in. "What are you doing here so early?"

He chuckled. "It's ten o'clock."

"Oh." She glanced down nervously. "I-I guess I didn't sleep very well."

He almost felt bad, because he knew it was his fault, but at the same time, he couldn't help the grin that spread over his face. He scaled the distance between them slowly, slipping his arms around her waist and fitting their bodies together. "Did I keep you up all night, Lil'?" he asked, quietly, arrogantly.

She shook her head quickly.

"Look me in the eye and tell me," he said, knowing that she couldn't because she was lying.

"I can't," she whispered. She lifted big, aquamarine eyes to his, accusation in their depths. "Why did you do that to me?"

Because he wanted her as hot, as ripe as she could be. He wanted her all but begging, a puddle of lust that he could drink into himself. "You weren't ready for what I can give you," he said cryptically.

She pouted, obviously having expected a better answer, and he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her, to taste that full, moist bottom lip.

She gasped when his lips settled over hers, treating her to a long, slow, drugging kiss, that even made his body shake.

_Damn it, he wanted her. _

He hadn't seen a more beautiful sight than when he lifted his head. Her hair was tousled from sleep, her lips swollen and parted, and her eyes barely fluttering open. The little gown she had on was sheer greenish-blue fabric that matched her eyes and came to just below the tops of her thighs.

His hands drifted, of their own accord, to her hips, pressing her tighter against him. He bunched the silky material of her night gown between his fingers, the matching panties that guarded her secrets peeking out. In one swipe, he lifted the gown over her head, leaving her standing in the little scrap of sea-colored silk.

She crossed her arms over her chest, a blush suffusing her body.

He hadn't expected her to blush and it gave him pause. "Why are you embarrassed, Lil'? You have a beautiful body."

She bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut. "I'm not very experienced," she whispered.

Taking a deep breath, he forced his body to slow down. He cocked his head, tilting her chin up so she would look at him, taking a gentler approach. "Relax, sweetheart."

Her lashes lifted and he gave her a little kiss to calm her.

His long fingers wrapped around her wrists and gently pried them away from her chest. "Let me look at you."

He took in the pale flesh he'd uncovered, the full mounds of her breasts heaving with every intake of breath.

She let out a little moan and he let his eyes glance up at her face. Her eyes were screwed shut and her face was flushed. She was so responsive to even the caress of his eyes.

He bent, without warning, and pressed his lips to the distended tip of one breast, reveling in her sharp gasp and the way her elegant little fingers speared through his hair to hold his face closer, as he moved to the neglected breast.

Val kissed his way up to her collar bone, then over to one shoulder, ending up with his nose buried in the soft, fragrant hollow beneath her ear.

His body ached to know what that slip of blue-green fabric hid from his view. He had his fingers hooked in the elastic and the fabric was just clearing the top of her hips when someone knocked on the door.

He lifted his lips from where he'd been sucking the flesh of her neck. He noted the mark on her skin and smiled. "You expecting someone?" he murmured.

Her eyelids slid open and she blinked at him a minute. Blushing, she started to take her gown back, but he stopped her.

Laying one last kiss on Lilla's shoulder, he turned her toward the bathroom. "Go get ready. I'll get the door."

He waited until she'd made her hasty retreat to the bathroom before taking a few deep, calming breaths to ease the tension in his body, one spot in particular.

He tugged the door open.

Christina looked up at him in shock. "Where's Lilla?"

"In the shower," he replied.

The girl blushed, her assumptions clear for all to see. "Oh, well, I, uh… I usually give Lilla a ride to work."

"I came to get her earlier," he said, deliberately clearing up the misunderstanding. He didn't want anyone talking about Lil'. "She can ride with me." He mustered up a semi-friendly smile over the hormones raging through his blood.

"Oh, right, okay. Could you tell her I stopped by?"

He nodded, shutting the door behind the departing woman.

He was kinda glad for interruption, otherwise, they would've both been very late for work. Just looking at her set his blood on fire and his cock throbbing.

He'd come to a realization during his days off for New Years. He wanted Lilla as more than a casual friend. He'd seen the looks she tried to mask and the irritation in her eyes when the other girls were around. He wanted her for forever and he was pulling out all the stops.

Lilla came out, freshly showered and dressed. Her smooth, chestnut hair was pulled up in a tight bun and she wore a white blouse and black slacks.

She was calm, collected woman, all business.

A half-smirk played on his lips. What he wouldn't give to see her lose all that control.


	3. Val Venis Chapter 3

Lilla adjusted the camera, sighing in frustration.

Val was standing with his legs spread shoulder-width apart and his arms crossed. That sensual mouth was set in a grim line that she knew meant business.

The little purple trunks were too small and tight, making her sanity teeter on a dangerous edge. And that evil silver V on the front only accentuated his… manhood, making her eyes drift to that very spot every time she glanced down.

Damn him.

She peered through the little lens. The light was glaring, so she moved to the other side of the camera, going over to Val.

Her hand went to his thick bicep as she pushed him a little to the right. Tingles shot up her arm at the contact.

She went back and looked through the camera, snapping a couple of shots. He flashed her a grin, filling her tummy with butterflies. Or was it bats.

A few more shots of his amazing smile and she moved to pose him. She dropped a WWF logo canvas over the plain black background she was using. Turning Val to the left, she tilted his chin towards his left shoulder.

He gave her a little smile, watching her as she moved about.

She smiled back shyly, feeling a little odd after the episode in her hotel room. "Glare at the camera," she commanded quietly, nodding her approval when his brows drew down, his nostrils flared slightly, and his lips pursed as if he were angry.

Looking through the camera once more, she shivered at the picture he created. He looked like a wild mustang, ready to buck at any stallion that threatened his mate.

After snapping a few, she straightened. "One more," she murmured, as much for her own comfort as for his.

She pulled a Royal Rumble canvas down and turned him back to face the camera. She took his wrists gently, in a move that strongly resembled one he'd used that morning, and uncrossed his arms.

He recognized it as well, his eyes darkening as he studied her.

"Spread your legs," she said, blushing intensely when she heard her own voice.

He complied, moving them slightly apart. Leaning forward, he whispered, "I think that's my line," with a wide grin.

Lilla shivered. "Stop that," she chided with a smile.

She ordered him to put his hands on his hips, then studied him. Something was wrong. His look wasn't quite right.

She gave him a little smile, only hinting at mischief, then pulled his mouth down to hers. She kissed him thoroughly, dragging her tongue over the softness of his bottom lip, wetting his lips thoroughly. She dragged her hand through the damp strands of his hair, pulling the curls over his right shoulder.

She pulled away, smiling at the effect.

"Perfect," she murmured. "Stay right there." She went back to the camera.

He looked exactly the same way he had the first time he'd kissed her. Like a raw, primal urge.

She snapped the shot, adding an extra for her own records. "All done."

He righted himself, going through his bag. When he'd put away his knee pads, slipped on a t-shirt, and toweled the moisture out of his hair, he slung his bag over his shoulder.

Lilla managed to tear her eyes away from him long enough to put her equipment away.

"Are you done for the day?"

She zipped her bag and straightened, a little embarrassed at being so brazen with him. "Yes," she said simply.

He took her hand and pulled her with him, back to the empty locker room.

"I'm going to take a shower."

He was slick from the oil she'd sprayed on him to make him look sweaty. "I think you look kinda sexy just the way you are."

He moved in closer. "You do, huh?" The beginnings of a smirk were curling his perfect lips.

She blushed, but nodded. "I think you look delicious." She felt she was entitled to a little teasing, considering the past days.

He searched her face for a minute, then grinned. "I see," he said, brushing his lips over hers. "I'll be out in a minute."

Seating herself on a bench, she let out the breath she was holding. The man was driving her insane. The entire day, he'd given her light little kisses that only made her want more, and teasing touches that had her tearing at her hair. He never gave her what she wanted and she was at her wits end.

She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep when she got back to the hotel.

He emerged after a few minutes, padding barefoot over the tile in a snug pair of jeans to dig through his things. He grabbed a t-shirt and slipped it over his head. She watched, with a little disappointment, as it covered the firm muscles of his chest.

After he was completely dressed, he grabbed her hand and went towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

He stopped for a moment. "Out," he said, flashing her a grin over his shoulder.

She followed him with a shrug and they ended up getting takeout and stopping his rental on the shores of a lake to watch the setting sun.

He sat on the hood of the car, leaning against the windshield, after he laid out their little picnic beside him. He pulled her into his lap, offering her a piece of barbequed chicken.

She took it, nibbling a little, but concentrating more on the man whose lap she was in.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Comfortable?"

She nodded, spotting sauce on her fingers, then looking for a napkin.

He stopped her after a minute. "I got it." He drew the tip of her index finger into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it, cleaning it, before moving to the next, then the third.

Lilla had to swallow a moan. "Val…"

He turned her chin toward him, nibbling, tasting her lips. "You missed some."

She let out a frustrated whimper and couldn't help herself when her bottom lip came out in a pout.

He was teasing her on purpose.


	4. Val Venis Chapter 4

_"Don't go," she whispered, almost afraid of his reaction. _

He leaned forward, capturing her lips in a heated kiss as he pulled her against him.

She squirmed against him, wanting more. He took her hands, placing them at the hem of his shirt, encouraging her to slip them inside and explore.

She did, feeling the intense heat radiating off his skin and wanting to soak in it. Tugging his shirt up over his head, she kissed her way over the broad expanse of his chest, up to the sensual fullness of his mouth.

When she pulled away, his eyes were shining. 'I love you,' he whispered.

Lilla smiled up at him. 'I'm dreaming.'

Lilla sat up, clutching her hand to her chest at the acute sense of loss that rocked her.

A glance at the clock told her that her alarm hadn't gone off. She jumped up, grabbing her bag and dashing toward the bathroom.

She rode with Christina, as Val was oddly MIA. She had a few appointments before the show, for the guys who had promos.

She grabbed her camera and headed to the ring, quickly discovering why Val was missing.

He, and about ten of the other guys, decided to hold their own, modified, Battle Royal, and were currently beating the stuffing out of each other. They looked like they'd been at it for a while.

She slipped a roll of film into her camera and lifted it, snapping some good shots. She focused on Val, the way his muscles flexed when he was in the ring, the fluidness of each movement.

He caught sight of her and stopped, grinning down at her, which caused him to take a kidney shot.

She came up to the edge of the ring where he had fallen, pushing his hair back away from his face. "Concentrate."

"I was concentrating." He stood, telling his comrades he was done, and slipped out of the ring. He walked up the ramp and back toward the locker rooms. "Did you get here okay?"

She nodded.

"I told Christina you would need your sleep," he said with a leering grin, "so I didn't want to wake you when I had to come in early."

She smiled up at him. He was definitely in good spirits today.

Val Venis had a reputation of putting himself first, but she caught the underlying thoughtfulness beneath his cocky demeanor.

"I slept good," she said, letting him think he hadn't been in her thoughts all night.

When they got inside the empty locker room, he pressed her up against the door. "You'd better enjoy it while you can, sweetheart," he said, nuzzling her throat and the sensitive little spot under her chin. "Because soon enough, I plan to keep you up all night."

The temperature in the room spiked dangerously. "I-I dreamt about you," she murmured as he continued to kiss her neck, not too sure of the wisdom of revealing that fact to someone who could so easily hurt her.

He gave a low growl of pleasure before stepping back.

He looked almost as effected as she felt, and that was a consolation.

"Are you busy?"

She thought on her schedule with some difficulty, really wanting to return to their previous activity. "I have an appointment in an hour and a half." Her brow furrowed, her mind still a little fuzzy around the edges. "I think."

He was grinning and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his mouth, hoping, no praying, he would kiss her again.

He obliged her, slanting his mouth over hers so he could suck on her bottom lip. "Let me go shower," he said, sounding a little breathless, "and I'll take you out for lunch."

She nodded, licking her lips and loving the taste of him there.

An hour later, they ended up at a quiet outdoor café, eating Mexican food and enjoying the scenery.

"Don't you get mobbed by fans when your out like this," she inquired, nibbling on the unique, sweet flavor of a soft tortilla.

He shook his head then shrugged. "Sometimes." A ghost of a smile tilted his full mouth. "You worried, sweetheart?"

The endearment wormed its way inside her, making her tummy all fluttery and her femininity achy and hot. "Maybe," she said glancing at him through her lashes. "It would be easy for you to forget me." She paused long enough to get her meaning across. "Amongst all the commotion, I mean," she added, giving him way to ignore the obvious, if he chose to.

He watched her for a long minute, his eyes twinkling, and a little smile curling his lips.

He definitely understood her.

After a moment, all mirth left his eyes. "Not gonna happen, Lil'," he said, catching her gaze and holding her prisoner in those warm caramel eyes. "Not in a million years would I forget you."

Her heart ached longingly.

She knew it would be dangerous to be completely vulnerable to him, but she was quickly ending up that way. This man was making a place for himself in her heart and she was helpless to stop it.

He paid the check, and took her hand, escorting her to his rental.

They parted ways at the arena, him to go practice in the ring and her to fulfill her appointments, and they agreed to meet in his dressing room to watch the SmackDown taping that night.

Lilla had just closed her schedule and was slipping it in her bag when the book she'd purchased that morning fell out.

He'd been teasing her mercilessly for the last few days and she bought the book on a whim, hoping to get him back.

Smiling, she placed the book on top of her bag, where it was easily accessible and headed for his dressing room.

Tonight could prove productive.


	5. Val Venis Chapter 5

Val stepped into the dressing room, toweling the water out of his hair from his second shower that day.

Lilla was seated at one end of the long couch, reading a book.

He'd tugged on jeans coming out of the shower, not bothering to button them, and they began to feel a little tight as his body responded to the lovely sight she made.

She glanced up at him, lowering the book a little, and he noticed how flushed she looked. Sitting beside her, he watched her a little closer.

She was squirming in her seat, looking distinctly… uncomfortable.

Intrigued, he moved himself closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and peering down at her. She leaned back against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his nose in the fragrant chestnut waves at the crown of her head. "What are you reading?"

She shrugged, lifting the book up higher so he could see.

He made it exactly four lines before his cock was as hard as steel and his heart was racing in his chest. He noticed the slight blush to her cheeks and knew she was reading it for his benefit.

Lifting her so she was straddling his lap, he kissed her long and slow, running his tongue along her bottom lip, delivering a lustful nip to the smooth, plump inner flesh there, before soothing it with a lick.

He possessed her mouth, sweeping in and conquering the sweetness, staking claim there, like his body wanted to do to the softness between her thighs.

Her response was everything he could've hoped for as her fingers speared into the hair at his nape and her hips began a rhythm over the firm bulge in his jeans.

He dragged his mouth from hers, laying his hand on her hip to still the movements of her body on his throbbing hardness.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, he took her in.

Her mouth was swollen and her eyes looked a little glazed as she blinked at him through drowsy lids.

The book was still clutched in her hand and he glanced down at it.

"What is that?" he rasped huskily.

Blushing, she followed his gaze to the leather-bound volume. "Erotica."

"Read it to me." He'd never got so hard, so hot, so fast, and he was loving it. This woman made him feel, made him experience life with his senses.

She bit her lip in indecision, then wrapped her arms around his neck, propping the book on one of his shoulders. Her mouth was right beside his ear, her breath rushing over his skin as she read quietly.

The sound of her voice was having as much of an effect on him as the blatantly sexual words she was reading.

He could feel the heat pouring from her where she straddled his lap. He hadn't moved his hands from her hips, yet goosebumps raced over flesh and her nipples peaked beneath the fabric of her white blouse.

He moved slowly as she read, tugging her blouse out of her slacks, and moving his fingers to the pearl buttons. He parted the fabric, taking in the smooth flesh encased in flimsy white lace.

He traced a fingertip around the peak of her breast and noted with a grin the catch in her voice as she read. Praising the front catch on her bra, he released it, her breasts spilling out into his hands.

He lifted one hand over his shoulder, taking the book from her and laying it on the couch beside them. He was too caught up in her to hear the words, anyway, but he would keep track of the book for another time.

He started to slip the blouse from her shoulders, but stopped. "Come back to the hotel with me, Lil'," he said, holding her gaze. There was an emotion there that frightened him, thrilled him, and made him ache with longing with every beat of his hammering heart.

She lifted one hand and used her slender fingers to stroke through his goatee.

He leaned into her touch, basking in the pleasurable sensations that streaked through him.

Her hand slid over his jaw to tangle in the strands of hair behind his ear, while her mouth sucked his earlobe on the other side.

"My room?"

"Mmm hmm," was all he could manage before his breath rushed out of him.

"Hurry."

Placing his hands on her upper arms, he eased her away from him. "No chance of that, baby," he said grinning through the raging heat racing through his blood.

She quickly straightened her clothes and he helped her out of his lap.

He'd never escaped a fan-filled arena so quickly and the ride in his rental took the longest. He let out a muttered curse as a taxi cut him off and traffic was at a standstill.

She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled despite himself and wrapped his arm around her as the tension seeped out of his body.

They made it to the hotel eventually and he noticed her restlessness in the elevator. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

She gave him a tremulous smile. "Nothing. Well, I-" She sighed. "I'm nervous." Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him.

"Don't be, Lil'. I would never hurt you." He pulled her to him, holding her to help allay her fears. He wanted her to enjoy this, not be a bundle of nerves.

They got off on her floor and she fumbled with the key card when he began placing kisses on the curve of her neck.

Chuckling, he took it and slipped it into the lock.

Lilla was chewing her thumbnail nervously, and he took her hand, pulling it away from her face, before leaning down and planting a gentle kiss on her lips. "We don't have to do this, sweetheart."

She swallowed visibly. "I want you."

He slipped his arms around her, fitting her smaller body against him. "We'll go slow."

_A.N. Okay, folks, after this chapter, you better have the Clorox Wipes handy, cause your screen is gonna be covered with a lot more than drool. END A.N._


	6. Val Venis Chapter 6

A.N. LOVE SCENE HERE!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! END A.N.

Chapter 6  
  
The pearl buttons of her blouse were suddenly nonexistent as they slipped away under the guidance of his sure fingers. His hands moved just inside the open collar to rest warmly on her shoulders, sliding down over her arms as he slipped the silk garment off to pool at her feet.

He worked the front clasp on her bra and she trembled with nervousness.

"Easy, sweetheart," he whispered as he began placing kisses on the corner of her mouth, across her jaw to the sensitive underside of her chin.

Lilla shivered, barely noticing when he removed the lacy undergarment from her. Her fingertips itched to touch him and she lifted the hem of the t-shirt he'd hastily pulled over his head before leaving the arena.

His chest was smooth, his skin fiery to the touch as she explored him and he groaned when she ran her fingertips over one of his nipples. She smiled at the sound and repeated the action, earning herself a long, hot kiss that left her breathless. Her head was buzzing with pleasure and she just wanted him to hurry, but he'd set a pace that had her tied up in knots with anticipation.

Warm, rough hands slid over her ribcage, upward, until his thumbs traced the undersides of her breasts. Her nipples peaked, begging him for attention and she whimpered when he deliberately avoided that area. After a moment of torture, he found the sensitive tips, creating delicious friction against them that made her ache with a deep longing.

"So soft," he murmured, then his mouth joined his hands, touching, tasting, until he was suckling one coral nub, and she was arching helplessly toward the pleasure.

Placing a moist kiss on the other, he lifted her, laying her against the duvet on the bed.

He stood, just looking at her, for endless seconds, his honey colored eyes glittering with desire. Moving to the bed, he straddled her knees, his hands gliding along the outsides of her thighs to the button on her slacks.

Her pants joined the blouse and bra on the floor and she was left in a little scrap of white lace that did more to accentuate than conceal.

Her belly was covered with worshipping, open-mouth kisses, his warm, wicked tongue tested the depth of her navel and dipped beneath the edge of the lace. The muscles beneath the skin there clenched, and she gasped.

His hot gaze met hers. "Mmm, sensitive here." He tugged the fabric down a little and laid his mouth over her skin, marking her there.

"Val…"

He grinned up at her. "Patience, sweetheart." He began tugging the lace downward, until it hit the carpet. He stilled, just looking at her, sliding his hands down her thighs and parting her, gazing his fill.

She watched, spellbound, as his fingers brushed through the curls there, then his mouth lowered and she stopped thinking, her eyes sliding shut as he pleasured her.

She threaded her fingers through the silky hair at the top of his head as he alternated between using his tongue and his rough fingertips against her sensitive bud.

Her hips lifted, begging him for more and he gave it, slipping one long finger inside her heat, withdrawing then stroking in repeatedly and making her gasp his name. Moist, sure lips drew on her nub, and she cried out, feeling the tension in her body spiral. His mouth was replaced by his thumb as his eyes lifted to hers.

"You're beautiful, sweetheart," he murmured huskily. "Come for me."

She moaned, her body arching toward him, searching, seeking out that precipice that would send her into oblivion.

The crest found her, washing her over the edge, as an entire galaxy of stars burst in her femininity, and pulsed outward to the tips of her fingers and toes, the very edges of her being.

Long fingers stroked a particularly sensitive spot inside her as she clenched around the invading digits and the feelings that hummed through her body intensified and another orgasm made her quake with pleasure.

She was gasping when she came down from the peak of her pleasure and Val stroked a hand over the side of her face. "You taste so sweet," he whispered, resting his forehead against hers and rubbing his nose alongside her own. "I could pleasure you like that all night."

Lilla shivered. No man had ever made her feel like that, the physical strengthened by what came from inside. "Thank you," she said, breathlessly, still feeling the little eddies that ran through her from his intimate touch.

He smiled tenderly, then winked, his arrogance lingering. "Maybe, you can return the favor sometime."

He wasn't pressuring her. She was amazed, but curious as to what it would be like to taste him. She'd definitely repay him, but she didn't dare think about anything past this night, and the man before her.

He brought his lips back to hers and she responded with renewed passion, the sharp edge of nervousness taken off her hunger, making her comfortable enough to explore his body.

He was shirtless and she helped him out of his jeans, gasping in delight when she realized he wore nothing beneath them.

She took her time learning the body of the man beneath her, letting her fingers and lips linger over places that made him squirm. She didn't realize the power she had over his body until she licked the smooth flesh where the inside of his thigh joined his body and he jerked.

"You like that?" she inquired shyly, trying to banish the blush that colored her skin.

"Mmm, more than you know," he growled, those caramel eyes hot, lids lowered to slits that followed her every move. They widened and he groaned when she gently kissed the tip of his erection.

He was steely hard but felt like warm velvet in her hands and against her lips.

"I've never done this before," she murmured, her tongue venturing out to taste the fluid that wept from him. She smiled to herself when his hips jerked upward slightly, obviously having caught him off guard.

Her lips parted, taking in the thick head of his shaft, applying a light suction, curious if it made him feel anything like she'd felt when he kissed her intimately.

His hands gripped the sheets and he gasped. "Oh, Lil', sweetheart." He pulled her up to his side. "I want to feel you with me when I come," he said, capturing her lips as his hands went to her breasts. She was arching into him within moments and he pulled her beneath him, rubbing his hardness against the moisture between her thighs.

Lilla panted, lifting her hips imploringly. "Please, Val-"

He nudged her entrance, as his mouth feasted on the curve of her neck. He moved inside of her slowly, letting her tight flesh adjust to his girth.

The movement wrung a groan from him. "So tight," he growled, near her ear. "You're lovely, sweetheart." He sucked her earlobe into his mouth as his manhood tapped her depth.

Lilla clutched him to her, the feeling of fullness heavenly. He withdrew, his first thrusts gentle, almost hesitant. Strong hands gripped her hips, showing her his rhythm. She matched him, crying his name when he seated himself fully inside her.

Tears appeared behind her eyes, and she was nearly sobbing, trying for the sweet euphoria that eluded her, then crashed through them both like a tidal wave, as he buried his face in her hair, groaning her name and shuddering with his release.

He remained joined with her, rolling to his back and holding her atop him. Lips caressed her shoulder, calming, soothing. "You're amazing," he said, nuzzling her ear.

"I'm not." A sudden shyness overwhelmed her as she thought of the things she'd let him do, of the things she'd done.

"Yes, you are." He sighed contentedly. "In everything you do, in everything you grace with your touch, you are amazing."

Lilla's heart swelled with love and she fought back tears. She wanted to believe what he was saying. He was so reverent. But did she dare trust her own heart?


End file.
